Mage Doe princess and the Sun Dragon King
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Aegon Tarageyn the son of Robert sworn enemy is in love with his daughter. She will bring out the magic within the realm.
1. Chapter 1

_[Verse 1]_

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by_

 _The rules of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap_

 _[Chorus]_

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try, I'll never know_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well if that's love, it comes at_

 _At much too high a cost_

 _[Chorus]_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Unlimited_

 _My future is unlimited_

 _And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy_

 _I know it's sounds truly crazy_

 _And true, the vision's hazy_

 _But I swear someday I'll be_

 _[Outro]_

 _Flying so high! (I'm defying gravity)_

 _Kiss me goodbye! (I'm defying gravity)_

 _So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the western sky_

 _As someone told me lately_

 _Everyone deserves the chance to fly_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you won't bring me down!_

 _Bring me down!_

 _Bring me down!_

 _Ahhh_

" _Defying Gravity"-Idina Menzel_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Cersei Lannister**

 _ **Location: Kingslanding**_

Cersei is screaming out of her lungs. Her first child is going to be born soon. Jaime is by her side and she is glad that he is. All she could feel is agonizing pain from this birth. A warrior. A prince. A king. Storms clashing each other like swords swing and clung in battle.

The rains are banging on the buildings like arrows.

Her pain she must endure. This has to be a son. She consummated her marriage, but he whispers Lyanna. Her heart breaks at that moment. She vowed that after this child is born, she will bore no more as long its Robert's son.

If not, a girl the exact image of daughter to love and hold should surface her suffering of lack of love she has been denied. Then next time it will definitely be a son.

She let it a final scream.

She let her head fallen and heard her baby cried. She felt relief from the labor.

"Your grace, it's a girl." Maester Pycelle cleaned her daughter up and pass the midwife to give to Cersei.

Cersei felt disappointed, but she would admit that she is curious about the child's feature. She looked down at her daughter, but she has Robert's black hair, but she has her green eyes. She saw not a Doe, but a lioness. She looked like her mother.

Joanna Lannister is copy of her daughter with black hair.

Cersei cooed at her and rocking her storm strikes a bolt of lightning again. She looks down fearing that her daughter would cry, but instead she laughs.

Her brave lioness.

Jaime looked at his niece and she looks at him as she reaches out to him. She looks at him like as if he is someone she knew for a long time. Jaime resolved at his niece as he let her grab his finger.

Suddenly, instant reminder of something she remembers. Something that she had long forgotten that haunted the moment she went there.

Cersei could remember that day like yesterday.

 _Into her memories_

 _Two young girls were walking through the forest at night. Those young girls are called, Cersei Lannister and Melara Hetherspoon. As many would say that curiosity kills a cat, but not Cersei Lannister who is no cat, but a lioness. Oh no. She wanted to see if this one is truly a witch. If this could tell her the future then again will she like the answer?_

 _Melara spoke her doubts, "We shouldn't be out here alone."_

" _Why not?"_

" _If your father finds out…," Cersei cut her off. "He'll never know we're gone."_

" _But," Melara doubt Cersei words._

 _Cersei turns to her and smiled. "You don't need to be afraid of my father." Melara lower her head as Cersei drags her to meet the witch. They continue their journey to find where the house where the witch lives._

 _They found it._

 _The Makeshift hut of Maggy the frog in there in its presences._

 _Melara comment, "Are you sure?"_

" _Yes."_

" _We shouldn't go in." Melara whimpered a bit, but Cersei is determined, "Of course, we should."_

 _There were not doors but bars of loose twigs as Cersei push them apart and enter while Melara hesitantly enters as well. It does have a sense in appearance of Witch home. It's full of herbs hanging and bowls around the corners of the floors. The fire is still burning hit and cackling sound._

 _Cersei saw a woman sleeping on her chair. This is Maggy the frog, but she is so ordinary."_

 _Suddenly, Melara gave a shriek as her head was bumped into a rat cage. It hissed and squeak that awoken Maggy the frog as she grumbles, "Get out!" The girls didn't leave and made the woman more forceful, "Get out!"_

 _Melara got the message as she grab Cersei hand to get her to leave, "Let's go!"_

" _No." She was a lioness and they don't cower before anyone._

" _Listen to your friend." She hissed in warning to her._

" _They said that you were terrifying with cat's teeth and three eyes. You're not terrifying. You're boring." Cersei gave Maggy the frog a smudge look and felt empowerment to continue._

 _Maggy is curious about this little girl, "You don't know what I am."_

" _I know that you're a witch and you can see the future. Tell me mine!" Cersei act as if she was a queen to give orders to a peasant._

" _Everyone wants to know their future until they know it." Maggy was actually tried to warn her because with such arrogance she had seen in people did not have a happy ending._

" _This is my father's land. MY land. If you don't listen to me, I'll have your eyes gouged out of your head." Maggy just laughed as if she was telling a joke. However, she will amuse this little girl and will tell her future and maybe this will teach her a lesson about her foolishness._

" _Blood. Give me you taste." Maggy pulled out a knife. Cersei grabs the knife and cut her thumb with a slight whimper that silently slipped._

 _Maggy took her hand and taste her blood. Cersei was disgusted by this action. Maggy shoved it away, "Three questions you get. You may not like the answers."_

 _Cersei gave her question, "I have been promised to a prince. When will I wed the prince?"_

" _Never. You will wed the king."_

 _Cersei looked disturbed. 'Does that mean Queen Rhaella Targaryen will die and she had to marry the mad king?"_

" _I will be queen, though?"_

" _Aye. Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear."_

 _Cersei felt fear. Someone more beautiful than her will be queen. No, her father will not allow that to happen. Jaime will protect her. He has to._

" _Will the king and I have children?" She must ensure that she has her bloodline in the throne to empower her position as Queen of the seven kingdoms._

" _Oh, yes. Twenty children for him, and five for you. Three shall inherited gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds. The first daughter of the king shall outlive all of you and her powers will be given by the gods._ _One king's son whom will be taken by the stranger and your heart will die along with it. The golden haired son will challenge the husband of your daughter. Her husband is victories and shall rule the kingdom along with him forever. And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you."_

 _Cersei felt true meaning of fear._

 _Melara asked her question and gave her blood._

" _Will I marry Jaime Lannister?" Cersei glared at her in the back of her head. How dare she think that Jaime would ever marry her? Stupid Melara!_

 _Maggy answers "Not Jaime, nor any other man. Worms will have your maidenhead. Your death is here tonight, little one. Can you smell her breath? She is very close"._

 _Cersei has enough of this! She grabs the jar and throws it at Maggy the frog in the face as she let out a screech of her screams._

 _Melara grab Cersei by the arm and ran. Cersei can still hear her screams in the woods._

Her thoughts are interrupted by the door slammed opened. Robert Baratheon came to her holding out a gift. He place the deer pelt on her bed. How dare he come before her!? He wasn't here for the birthing and had a gall to come before her.

"My Queen, where is our son?" He grunted.

"You mean where our daughter is?" Cersei corrected him. As her head look to her daughter's cot; Robert turned as he saw his daughter. However, he notices the daughter hair appearance. He lifted her up first his daughter woken up as she glances at him. She looked at him curious as her green eyes were staring at Robert's stormy blue eyes. Robert beamed as she gave him a gurgle response as her little hand reaches out and tapped his cheeks.

Renly came into the view.

"Look at her, Robert! A Lyanna of your own to raise! I just heard a great cry from her and no doubt she is fury instead of "Ours is Fury!" Renly delight laughs at his niece. Cersei does not share his jolly simple minded fool. Her name shall never be that whore Lyanna Stark!

"Joanna. Her name is Joanna." Cersei told them.

Robert rebuked her, "No, She will not be Joanna nor will be Lyanna. She will be Isabella. Isabella Stormborn Baratheon."

* * *

 **Doran Martell**

In Dorne at night was a perfect night or so he would say. Prince Doran Nymeros Martell was stargazing and enjoying his quite evening on his wheelchair. By his side is Captain Areo Hotah, standing by being alerted to defend the prince. He was watching the stars that are shinning tonight. Taking in his breathe to enjoy the cool winds and the salt of the sand that can easily be traced.

He looks down at his nephew Aegon Targaryen that he has to claim that he is from House of Dayne. He is like Rhaegar, but he still has Elia Martell smiles.

He must set his plan in motion this could get Dorne justice and avenged Elia and her daughter. He must prepare for the outcome.

He heard news that the kingdom is celebrating the birth of a princess being born. This is good. Once the boy is trained and grows up. He can get close to her and kill the families that destroy them.

He will wait. He is a patient man after all.

Aegon Targaryen with the blood of Dornish in him shall sit on the Iron Throne and bring justice at long lasts.

Doran can almost feel it. The world is changing; he can feel it in his bones. His prophecy what will happen to the Seven Kingdoms.

Prince Oberyn came and looked at Aegon sleeping the cot. He knew that Aegon means the world to him as he is Elia's precious son. The true heir to the Iron throne after his father the crown prince had died.

Doran asked his brother, "Are afraid, Oberyn?"

Oberyn looks up to Doran and replied, "No."

Doran smiled at him, "Good. Because our swords are not just for show."

The storm is coming. Dorne is going to bring all hell to their enemies.

* * *

 **Isabella Baratheon looks like 302c04ca3f4779b1afb0a878569ec3eb-dal6izp**

 **So what do you think? I hope that you all enjoy that. Reviews and Pm Me soon. Happy Holidays.**

 **Person whom plays Aegon Targaryen is Bradley James.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Love comes from the most unexpected places."-Barbra Streisand_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Isabella Baratheon**

A young woman of wild beauty with her black of hair tied loosely braids down to her hips and let her few strands of hair in her front and sides of cheeks. Her eyes are green that shed shivers down on those who dare mock her for be a northern savage.

Isabella Baratheon the first daughter of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. She is standing over her room on the balcony that sights on the ocean. There is a tournament in her name day. Already, she is becoming a woman. She turn 6 to 10 today and all of the Lords and Ladies came to her father's birth home to celebrate her day.

She came to Stormlands being foster by her uncle Renly Baratheon. It is an odd decision, but Robert assisted that she should be closer to home.

Isabella has been reading and practicing her magic. It seems every time when she was infant she would cry the rain drops on Kingslanding. When she is throwing tantrum the ground trembles the city itself.

It's been years and her father loved to come visit her when there. Yet her mother seemed cold to her and loved her siblings more than her. Her mother lost her baby brother named Robert and he could have lived if not the fever had taken him. Now her little brother, Joffrey is now the new crown prince and he is such a little shit. His reputations perceived her. She had written her letters that he should do something for he had disgrace the Baratheon name. Her father agreed, but her mother never. All three siblings have blonde hair and green eyes like a Lannister.

Her father complained and often tells her that he wished they looked like him and her. Isabella wished that too because it felt like she is the odd child in the family.

Now her uncle Renly wished to hold the tourney of Stormlands in her honor.

She sighs and need to get this whole foolishness out of the way and get back to stabilizing her families homeland. She already finishes the paperwork and need to wait for many replies.

She looked in the mirror and wonder that she is. She knows of her title, but that's only half of what she is not who she is.

 _Look at me you may think you see_

 _Who I really am but you'll never know me_

 _Every day it's as if I play a part_

She feed her hawk. Name Balerion and he is the most beautiful black hawk she ever had.

 _Now I see if I wear a mask_

 _I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart_

She took a stroll and looked herself in the waters that show she clearly of the streams.

 _Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

She walked into the houses and many workers and servants waved at her and she returned.

 _I am now in a world where I_

 _Have to hide my heart and what I believe in_

 _But somehow I will show the world_

 _What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am_

Isabella summons her lighting sparkles at the tip of her fingers.

 _Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me?_

 _Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

A small wounded blue bird is frighten and looks like he won't live. She took pity on the bird and cup her hands to place the bird gently.

 _Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _There's a heart that must be free to fly_

She chanted few spells and the blue bird shines its bright light. The blue bird chirped and fluffed its feathers all happy. She released it into the air. The blue bird soars into the air.

 _That burns with a need to know the reason why_

 _Why must we all conceal what we think and how we feel?_

 _Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

Isabella's green eyes moved to watch the blue bird take flight and felt envious of knowing who it is and what it's meant to be.

 _I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

 _When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

Letting out a puff of air and walked back to the castles to get ready for this ridiculous nameday. Another year for flatters and fools who think they are true knights, but they are not. No one is.

* * *

 **Aegon Targaryen**

He quietly gazed at the ocean as this is the Baratheon homage and Stormlands. His true name is Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. He is the true ruler and rightful king of the seven kingdoms. He hated his father for starting the war, taking Lyanna Stark and abandoning his mother and sister by being leverage for Dorne to fight with the Mad King. It's already plan in motion. He will kidnapped the usurper first born daughter and make her his wife or captive for him to surrender his crown and kneel to him.

That is why; he believed this is a perfect opportunity to kidnap the princess. He will make his enemies pay for what they have done to his.

"How goes our preparations?" Aegon turn to his most loyal ally, Jon Connington.

"It is already. Shall we pursue this conquest?" Jon asked. Aegon turn as he wiped clean the blue dyed hair into his pure natural white hair. He is wearing his family sigil and color. He is a stunning version of a true king.

"Yes, but we must wait for the right time. We need a diversion before entering Westeros. I will need to state my claim for the throne. For that I will take the doe princess." Aegon told Jon. He wished to reclaim his rights and finding the doe princess.

"If I may your grace, if you wished to stake your claim in a stronger matter. Your Aunt Daenerys Targaryen will assert your claim." Jon opinion was given. Aegon on the other hand does not agree.

"I refuse that request for I believe this will make my better revenge. After all, everyone knows how much he loved his first born child. I wonder how well he will take it when he knew I have defiled her." Aegon boldly declared. Jon looked shocked.

"But my prince," Jon was silence by Aegon will not be hearing any of it.

"This will make the usurper think twice of challenging a dragon. Set sails to the Voyage Men!" he commanded it as his men shouted and repeated his order.

"We will conquer my kingdom and I will reclaim my right." Aegon boldly declared as he looked to the sunrise. He must plan his move before claiming what is rightfully his.

* * *

 **So what you think? Isabella doesn't know who she wished to be and wants to make an epic journey to find out who she is. Aegon Targaryen came to Stormlands to kidnap the princess. Next chapter, Aegon met the princess at the joust, but his heart felt like it's going to burst. Can he truly go through with this? Let's find out. Song by Christina Aguilera – Reflection.**


End file.
